my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Overall Skill Level
A CPU's Overall Skill Level is calculated by finding the mean of their skills in the sports that they play. Note: Bowling, Golf, and Cycling do not count. Rankings # Rebecca ∞ # Motak 1.66x10^93,000,000,005 # Aquamarine 1.66x1093,000,000,004 # Waluigi 1.66x101758 # % 300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 # Elisawijk 38,333,333,334,333 # Ahmed 4,166,666,666,666 # Lucario 125,000,002,000 # Wario 27,477,579,500 # Haxi 1,741,666,666.66 # Carlos 122,463,328.2 # & 261806.25 # Steve (ILoveBubble) 186213.5 # Jippy 56362.66 # Misy 36428.66 # Teddy 12623.66 # Chad 12575 # Dee Dee 12547.33 # Bob 2 12540.66 # Francis 12452.33 # Matthew 12423.33 # Blaze 12337 # Ay 10796.33 # Jon 7856.16 # Xavier 7572.66 # Nellie 7481.33 # Cindy 7392.5 # Funta 7361 # Luigi 7206.5 # Beef Nugget 7003.5 # Nate 6964 # John 6921.16 # Misaki 2 6883.83 # Mario 6974.41 # Kaxi 5666.66 # Shunta 5162.33 # Tixata 3882.58 # Ika 3134 # Wilbur 3118.66 # Jolly 2422.16 # Paris 2399.33 # Brooke 2316.33 # Mohamed 2395 # Modill40 2213.5 # Skylox 2192.2 # Merome 2102.45 # Mira 1963.33 # Callie 1877 # Jaxmodill40 1846.66 # Cal 1754.33 # Andrew 1749.33 # ^ 1724 # Daniel 1721.66 # @ 1656 # Vaxumium 1649.83 # $ 1645 # + 1645 # Arwa 1596 # Simdill40 1593.5 # Ethar 1582 # Areeg 1565 # Ahmed (theking03) 1564.5 # Lamar 1563 # Faten 1562 # Sabah 1562 # Leo P 1554.83 # Hero the Cat 1520.5 # Moustafa 1511.5 # Donovan 1449.83 # Andill40 1422.66 # Dave Ramsey 1400.16 # Christina 1321.62 # Ogala 1299.33 # Kimi 1288.83 # Nelly 1281+ # Abe 1237+ # Donald 1154.16 # Tommy 1151+ # Theo 1149+ # Eva 1139+ # Patrick 1136 # Tyrone 1119+ # Maria 1116 # Helen 1095+ # Carl 1080.96 # Pierre 1068+ # Saburo 1043 # Sarah 1036+ # Ai 1030 # Sota 1021 # Obeni 1018.66 # Shohei 1004 # Angus 995 # Michael 989+ # Siobhán 981+ # Hayley 980+ # Víctor 951+ # Yoko 949+ # Stéphanie 943+ # Susana 937 # James 935+ # Pablo 935 # Serena 929.5 # Benjamin 928.66 # Shinta 924+ # Rainer 905+ # Misaki 900+ # Midori 896+ # David 882+ # Sakura 880+ # Rin 875 # Yoshi 869+ # Barbara 859+ # Kathrin 844+ # Tatsuaki 818+ # Daisuke 816+ # Takashi 812+ # Akira 810+ # Marisa 803+ # Alex 787+ # Greg 783+ # Ursula 781+ # Kenny G 772.33 # Anna 771+ # Haru 767 # Ashley 765+ # Chika 765 # Steve 763+ # Jake 757+ # Abby 754+ # Ren 754+ # Shinnosuke 748+ # Machalite 745.66 # Elisa 745+ # Matt 743+ # Shouta 715+ # Rachel 711+ # Julie 705 # Hiromasa 703+ # Takumi 696+ # Emily 694+ # Mike 693+ # Mia 675 # Sandra 674 # Andy 668 # Silke 651+ # Jessie 646+ # Giovanna 643+ # Cedric 636.66 # Jackie 634+ # Asami 623+ # Keiko 623 # Lucía 617+ # Steph 612+ # Vincenzo 612 # Summer 610.5 # Oscar 605+ # Holly 604+ # Gabi 604 # Hiromi 583 # Naomi 567+ # Nick 560+ # Eddy 535+ # Eduardo 534 # Fritz 529 # Gwen 524+ # Hiroshi 521+ # Ian 515+ # Kentaro 510+ # Luca 509+ # Miyu 490+ # Emma 482+ # George 464+ # Marco 464 # Gabriele 452 # Chris 414+ # Ryan 409+ # Alisha 386 # Miguel 384 # Tomoko 351+ # Fumiko 277+ # Martin 242+ # Vallo 241.5 # Midonie 232.33 # Miyako 211 # Galinza 201 # Cole 184+ # Sadni 131.25 #Megan 120+ #Xevan 40.33 #Dumbo 10.5 #Vince 5.8 #Geoos 0.5 #Hix -3.33 #Yaut -17.12 #Zubi10 -26.66 #Uplak -60.8 #Maxi20 -114.33 #Sunax -149.5 #Chicken -166.66 #Henry -276.57 #JoJo -324 #Wogel30 -1139.75 #Elmo -170771.16 #Kjoni -412,498,104 #Brookly 3,089,333,333 #Gary -166,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666 #Maxmillian -100x10^10^100 #Dill #[[Suomi] [[Category:Other] Category:CPU